Veränderungen
by Geneviere
Summary: Harry hat sich nach dem Tod von Sirius, ziemlich verändert. er ist mürrisch geworden und überlegt sogar, ob er die DA auflösen soll. Denn was bringt ihm eine Armee, die nach einem Mann benannt ist, den er hasst? slash
1. Prolog

Inhalt: Harry hat sich nach dem Tod von Sirius, den er immer noch nicht überwinden konnte, ziemlich verändert. er ist mürrisch geworden und überlegt sogar, ob er die DA auflösen soll. Denn was bringt ihm eine Armee, die nach einem Mann benannt ist, den er in den Ferien begonnen hat zu verabscheuen? Außerdem hat er beschlossen nicht in den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gehen. Sollte er doch von diesem umgebracht werden, ihn kümmert das nicht. Doch dann tritt ein Junge in sein Leben, der ihm zeigt, wie wichtig das ist, was er macht.

Warnung: Slash (wobei das wohl bei vielen nicht mehr als Warnung aufgefasst wird gg)

Ach ja, die Story ist nicht Betagelesen.

Und nun wünsch ich euch viel spaß!

**Prolog**

Langsam ging Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, den Weg zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ entlang. ‚Komisch', dachte er, ‚letztes Jahr noch hat Sirius mich diesen Weg entlang begleitet, und jetzt ist er einfach nicht mehr da.' Er seufzte leise. „Harry", rief in diesem Moment sein bester Freund Ron Weasley, „beeil dich mal, sonst verpassen wir noch den Zug." Harry nickte und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Ron sah ihn besorgt an. Harry war die gesamten Ferien über sehr schweigsam gewesen. Die Briefe, die er in den ersten Wochen, die er bei seiner Familie verbracht hatte, geschrieben hatte, waren gerade mal so lang wie nötig und beinhalteten nichts, das aussagte, dass es Harry wirklich gut ging. Auch die letzten Ferienwochen, die er wie im letzten Jahr im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, das sich weiterhin im Haus der Blacks befand, verbrachte, war er sehr schweigsam gewesen. Er hatte kaum was gegessen, war immer früh zu Bett gegangen und hatte es vermieden, irgendeine emotionale Reaktion von sich zu geben, die gezeigt hätte, dass außer seinem Körper auch sein Geist noch lebte. Auch jetzt ging er ohne jegliche Emotionen zum Zug, wo er sich alleine ein Abteil suchen würde, da Ron und Hermine ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen mussten und Ginny besseres zu tun hatte, als mit dem besten Freund ihres Bruders rumzuhängen.

Letztes Jahr noch war Harry tierisch wütend gewesen, als seine beiden besten Freunde zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt wurden, nur er nicht. Denn was hatten die beiden schon, was er nicht hatte? Doch nun war er froh darüber, denn so konnte er sich in Ruhe in eines der Abteile setzen, ohne gestört zu werden.

Am Zug angekommen verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und Ron und suchte sich ein Zugabteil im hinteren Teil des Zuges. Er hatte Glück und fand ein vollkommen unbesetztes Abteil und machte es sich dort gemütlich. Er nahm sich sein neues Buch für Zaubertränke aus dem Koffer und las darin. Er hatte beschlossen, dieses Jahr mehr für die Schule zu tun, denn er wollte ein guter Auror werden auch wenn er dafür zwei weitere unausstehliche Jahre mit Snape, seinem absolut verhassten Zaubertränke Lehrer, verbringen musste.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Professor McGonnogal ihn im letzten Jahr vor Dolores Umbridge verteidigt hatte und ihr schwor, dass Harry später mal ein Auror werden würde.

Der Gryffindor wusste schon, wer der erste Mensch war, den er nach Askaban bringen wollte: Bellatrix Lestrange. Er hatte sich in den Ferien hinter seiner Ausdruckslosen Maske oft überlegt, wie er diese hassenswerte Person fangen uns foltern würde, bis sie darum flehte nach Askaban zu kommen. Er verabscheute Bellatrix aus einem Grund: Sie war Schuld an dem Tod des einzigen Menschen, der Harry noch das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein normaler Mensch zu sein, und nicht die einzige Hoffnung, die die Zaubererwelt noch hatte, gegen dieses ungeheuer, das sich Lord nannte. Sein Pate Sirius war tot, einfach so.

Harry hatte in den Ferien lange gebraucht, um dies zu begreifen. Wie oft hatte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und einen Brief an seinen Paten geschrieben, nur um ihn nach seiner Vollendung in den Mülleimer zu schmeißen, da er ja doch nie ankommen würde, da wo Sirius jetzt war.

Traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Jetzt war er doch glatt mit seinen Gedanken wieder abgeschweift. Mit traurigem Blick wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

-

Einige Zeit später Klopfte es an der Abteiltür. Harry, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits das halbe Buch gelesen hatte, sah auf. „Ja?" fragte er und sah erwartungsvoll zu der Abteiltür, die nun langsam zur Seite geschoben wurde. Herein kam ausgerechnet die Person, die Harry – außer Dumbledore – im Moment am wenigsten sehen wollte: Draco Malfoy. „Oh", sagte dieser Überrascht. Doch im selben Moment fing er sich wieder und setzte sein typisches Malfoygrinsen auf. „heute ganz allein, ohne das Schlammblut und das Wiesel", fragte er gehässig. „Deine beiden hirnkranken Gorillas kann ich hier auch nirgends entdecken. Haben sie endlich begriffen, dass sie zu klug für dich sind", schoss Harry messerscharf zurück.

Der Slytherin sah Harry böse an – und ging.

Harry sah ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Was war denn mit seinem Lieblingsfeind los? Keine bissige Antwort? Kein böser Kommentar über seine Freunde? Denn das, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, war schließlich bloß eine Feststellung gewesen, keine Beleidigung, außer den Namen, die er wie üblich verwendet hatte. Aber er hatte Recht, denn schließlich waren seine Freunde wirklich nicht da. Bis vor fünf Minuten hatte ihn das noch nicht gestört, denn da hatte er noch gedacht, die beiden seien noch bei ihrer Vertrauensschülerbesprechung. Doch dort war Malfoy auch gewesen und er war schon auf seinem Weg durch den Zug. Wo also blieben Ron und Hermine?

Harry wartete noch zehn Minuten, bis er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte. Wie er überrascht feststellte, war es wirklich interessant. Und bevor er sich versah, hatte er das Buch durch. Doch von Ron und Hermine hatte er immer noch weder was gesehen, noch gehört. Nicht das es ihn sonderlich störte und überraschte schon gar nicht. Schließlich hatte er in den Ferien nicht einen vernünftigen Satz zu ihnen gesagt und außerdem fühlte er sich ganz wohl so alleine.

Erneut sah er auf sein Buch. ‚Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass ich Zaubertränke mal interessant finden könnte', dachte er amüsiert, ‚Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was Malfoy daran immer so toll findet.'

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut an der Abteiltür und Neville kam herein. „Hallo Harry", grüßte er seinen Freund. „Hast du's schon gelesen?"

„Was gelesen?" Harry fiel der zusammengefaltete Tagesprophet in Nevilles Hand auf.

„Schon wieder so'n Schrott über mich?" Seit im letzten Jahr dauernd Lügengeschichten über Harry im Propheten verbreitet wurden, hatte dieser ihn abbestellt.

„Quatsch", widersprach Neville. „Seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres bist du wieder Held Nummer eins. Aber lies selbst." Neville reichte ihm den Propheten.

‚Große Todesser Hinrichtung in Askaban' Harry sah Neville überrascht an. „Hinrichtung?", fragte er bloß.

„Lies weiter", drängte Neville ihn.

Also überflog Harry den Artikel und fand so heraus, dass die Todesser, die sie vor den Ferien in der Mysteriumsabteilung ‚getroffen' hatten nun in Askaban saßen und dort auf ihre Hinrichtung, in Form eines Dementorkusses, warteten, welche am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte. Am Ende des Artikels standen noch die Namen der Verurteilten. So sehr Harry auch darauf hoffte, den Namen Bellatrix Lestrange konnte er nicht entdecken, dafür aber einen Namen, den er nicht erwartet hätte, da er geglaubt hatte, er habe sich schon längst freigekauft: Lucius Malfoy!

Nun wusste der Junge der lebt, warum Malfoy eben so seltsam gewesen war. Wie würde er sich denn verhalten, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Vater am nächsten Tag sterben würde? Der Gedanke, dass Malfoy junior in dieser Form Gefühle zeigte – und wenn sie nur für seinen Verabscheuungswürdigen Vater waren – schockierte und beruhigte Harry zu gleichen teilen. Denn so hatte der blonde Junge bewiesen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war.

TBC

Wie hat's euch gefallen fragend in die Runde schau ich freu mich immer über Kommis (mit viel lob und Kritik) . Das nächste Pitelchen ist schon in Arbeit.

Man liest sich

Kelene


	2. Kapitel 1

Hey Leute. Und schon komm ich mit einem neuen Kapitel. Aber freut euch nicht zu früh. Das hier ist einmalig, denn ich hab schon bis Kapitel drei geschrieben, aber ich sitze schon am vierten bin mir aber selbst noch nicht so sicher, was kommt .

Vielen lieben Dank für eure netten Kommis

**ina pichler**: schon geschen

**Lady-Claw:** danke g

**leah-chan01**:ich hab nichts gegen schleimer einzuwenden g und danke, das dir die stry so gut gefällt

**ano und nym**: ich kenne weder die andere ff 'veränderungen', noch habe ich diesen titel geklaut, ich habe ihn mir ganz allein ausgedacht (welch eine leistung ) ich finds schade, dass ihr, ohne zu lesen, mich und meine story so gemein behandelt.

**pure-poison**: danke

**balbsel:** jaja, harry ist so ein typischer fettnäpfchentreter g

und jetzt mal viel spaß mit dem neuen pitelchen, geneviere

**Kapitel 1**

Als Harry irgendwann aus dem Fenster sah, stellte er zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass es bereits dunkel war und sie wohl in ein Paar Minuten in Hogsmeade ankommen würden. Schnell kramte er seinen Umhang aus seiner Tasche und zog ihn an. In diesem Moment hielten sie auch schon. Harry, der den Umhang gerade halb über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte, konnte sich nicht halten und fiel der Länge nach hin. Laut fluchend stand er auf und zog den Umhang richtig an. Neville allerdings fing an zu lachen und Harry sah ihn böse an. Sofort verstummte dieser wieder.

Als sie aus dem Zug ausstiegen, sah er Hagrid, der die Erstklässler begrüßte. Er winkte ihnen kurz zu, Harry winkte nicht zurück.

Als er zu den Kutschen kam, sah ihn der Thestral an der Kutsche, in die er und Neville soeben einsteigen wollten, sehr seltsam an. Harry überlegte kurz, warum und dann fiel ihm auf, dass es der Thestral war, der ihn im letzten Jahr zum Zaubereiministerium gebracht hatte. Er ging kurz zu ihm und streichelte ihn freundlich. „Hallo mein lieber. Lange nicht gesehen", flüsterte er ihm liebevoll zu.

„Oh wie schön, Potty", hörte er in dem Moment eine Stimme hinter sich. „Bist du jetzt schon so einsam, dass du dich mit Luft unterhältst?" Gehässig sah Malfoy ihn an. Harry drehte sich um. Scheinbar hatte Malfoy seine beiden Leibwächter wieder gefunden, denn sie standen neben ihm. „Ach, deine Gorillas sind zu dir zurückgekehrt? Wie armselig."

„Besser zwei Gorillas, als ein bisschen Luft."

„Also in deiner Gegenwart ist mir Luft doch bedeutend lieber, die stinkt nicht so. Außerdem wäre es wohl mal ganz nützlich für dich, wenn du in Hagrids Unterricht mal aufpassen würdest."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stieg in die Kutsche. Wie er feststellte, saßen bereits zwei Personen darin, die ihn überrascht anstarrten.

„Was ist?" Harry sah Ron und Hermine fragend an.

„Du hast geredet", sagte Ron einfach.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Stumm bin."

„So hat Ron das nicht gemeint", sagte Hermine „Wir sind nur überrascht, so viel hast du seit Wochen nicht mehr am Stück gesprochen."

„Dann meckert doch nicht, sondern seid froh darüber."

„Sind wir ja auch, aber das ausgerechnet Malfoy derjenige sein würde, der dich aus deiner Reserve lockt, ist schon blöd."

Doch Harry wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber sprechen und wurde wieder still, was Ron und Hermine mit einem weiteren besorgten Blick quittierten.

In dem Moment setzte Neville sich neben Harry und fing mit den beiden ein Gespräch über die Ferien an, an dem Harry sich nicht beteiligte.

Als sie im Schloss ankamen, gingen sie sofort in die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Dort saßen bereits einige andere aus ihrem Haus und unterhielten sich.

Als Harry sich setzte verstummten die Gespräche plötzlich.

„Was?" Harry sah sie missgelaunt an.

„Wir haben uns nur gerade gefragt, wie es mit der DA weitergeht", sagte Ginny vorsichtig.

Harry sah sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, doch bevor er antworten konnte, stand Dumbledore am Lehrertisch auf und bat um Ruhe.

„Willkommen liebe Schüler", sagte er feierlich. „Ich möchte euch jetzt nicht mit dem langweiligen Geschwafel eines alten Mannes nerven, das kann ich genauso gut nach dem Essen machen, doch nun erstmal die Auswahl der neuen Schüler." Er klatschte einmal in die Hände und Professor McGonnogal kam mit dem sprechenden Hut und den neuen Schülern in die Halle.

Nach der Auswahl stand Dumbledore erneut auf, allerdings nur um ihnen einen guten Appetit zu wünschen und dann stand auch schon das Essen auf den Tischen.

Scheinbar hatten alle sehr großen Hunger, wie Harry bemerkte, nur er nicht. Das bemerkte auch Hermine. „Harry, hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte sie besorgt. „Du hast heute noch gar nichts gegessen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hab's doch gesehen."

„Ach ja? Und wann bitte hast du im Zug gesehen, dass ich nichts gegessen hab? Ihr wart euch doch zu fein, die Zugfahrt, mit mir zu verbringen."

Hermine und Ron sahen ich sprachlos an. „Das ist nicht wahr", brachte Ron schließlich raus. „Und selbst wenn, du bist ja selbst schuld, wenn du dauernd so mies gelaunt bist. Mit uns redest du ja kaum noch."

„Mir geht's halt zur Zeit nicht gut!" sagte Harry laut.

„Natürlich nicht, aber dann musst du unsere Laune ja nicht an uns auslassen", erwiderte der rothaarige nicht weniger laut.

„Was würdest du denn machen, wenn dein Vater sterben würde?", rief Harry aufgebracht

„Sirius war nicht dein Vater!" schrie Ron zurück.

„NEIN, MEIN ECHTER VATER IST JA AUCH SCHON LANGE TOT!"

Stille. Lange stille. Sehr lange Stille. Die komplette Halle hatte kurz nach Anfang des Streites aufgehört, sich zu unterhalten, doch jetzt hörte man nichts mehr. Alle starrten Ron und Harry an.

„WAS?" fragte Harry in die Stille hinein. „Was glotzt ihr uns so an? Darf ich mich nicht mal mehr streiten? Klar, ich als euer großer Held, ich, Harry Potter, muss mich natürlich zivilisiert verhalten und euch die Heile Welt vorspielen. Aber ich hab sie ja auch nicht mehr alle, das denkt ihr doch insgeheim."

„Harry, sag doch so was nicht", sagte Hermine leise, „Keiner von uns glaubt, dass du verrückt bist, oder so"

„Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten sprang Harry auf und verschwand aus der Halle. Kaum war er draußen, setzten die Stimmen wieder ein. Was war nur mit ihrem Helden los?

Wütend lief Harry durch das Schloss. Was fiel Ron nur ein so was zu sagen? Sirius war für ihn nun mal wie ein Vater und nun hatte er ihn verloren. ‚Dieser Gefühllose Trottel', dachte Harry wütend, ‚ich würd ihm manchmal wirklich am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.'

Ohne es zu merken war der schwarzhaarige direkt zum Gryffindorturm gegangen, wo ihm allerdings einfiel, dass er das Passwort noch gar nicht kannte. „Könnten sie mich nicht diesmal ohne Passwort reinlassen", fragte Harry mürrisch. Er hatte keine Lust hier draußen zu warten, bis die anderen kamen und ich ausfragten, was denn mit ihm los war. Er hatte es gehörig satt, dass alle immer wissen wollten, wie es ihm ging, ihm keine Freiheit ließen.

„Aber mein Lieber, ich dachte, du wärst jetzt lang genug in Hogwarts, um zu lernen, dass du ohne Passwort nicht rein kommst", zwitscherte die fette Dame freundlich.

„So'n Dreck", murmelte Harry, bevor er lauter sagte: „Und ich dachte, ich wäre jetzt lang genug in Hogwarts, dass sie mich gut genug kennen und mich auch mal ohne Passwort reinlassen."

„Oh, na _das_ ist natürlich mal ein Argument, aber okay, weil du es bist. Aber sag es niemandem weiter, sonst kann ich meinen Job hier noch and den Nagel hängen." Mit diesen Worten schwang das Portrait zur Seite und gab den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors frei.

-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vom Klingeln seines neuen Zauberweckers, den er vorsorglich noch am Abend zuvor gestellt hatte, auf. Er hatte keine Lust ausgerechnet am ersten Tag zu verpennen. Ausgeschlafen, weil er am gestrigen Abend sofort ins Bett gegangen war – hauptsächlich um dummen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen - stand er auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Die anderen Jungs aus seinem Zimmer schliefen noch.

Das war einer der Vorteile eines magischen Weckers: nur der, der ihn gestellt hatte, konnte ihn auch hören. Und so hatte der Junge das Badezimmer erstmal für sich, da er sich sicher war, dass die anderen noch eine ganze Weile schlafen würden.

So machte er sich in Ruhe fertig und als er wieder in den Schlafsaal kam wurden die anderen gerade wach. Ihm war das ganz recht so. Jetzt konnte er schon mal in Ruhe zum Frühstück gehen, ohne dort auf zu viele Leute zu treffen und dann würde er seine Schulsachen für den heutigen Tag zusammen suchen, da er seinen Stundenplan ja noch nicht hatte.

Er hatte Glück und die Große Halle war noch so gut wie leer. Nur hier und da saßen bereits einige Frühaufsteher an den einzelnen Haustischen und einige Lehrer, darunter Professor McGonogal und Professor Dumbledore (von dem Harry sich gewünscht hätte, dass er noch nicht da wäre, aber wozu waren Wünsche schon da?), saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen.

Harry setzte sich so weit wie möglich von den schon wachen (oder sollte man sagen, anwesenden?) Gryffindors weg und nahm sich stumm eine Scheibe Toast und goss sich seine Tasse mit Tee voll. Zwar durften die Schüler ab den höheren Klassen Kaffee trinken, doch konnte der Gryffindor diesem schwarzen Koffeinhaltigen Getränk nichts abgewinnen. Er fand es einfach ekelhaft.

Gerade als Harry aufgegessen hatte und gehen wollte kam seine noch recht verschlafen aussehende Hauslehrerin auf ihn zugewuselt. „Guten morgen Mr. Potter", grüßte sie ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Harry vermutete, dass sie Angst hatte, er würde wie am vorherigen Abend ausrasten und sie anschreien.

„Morgen Professor", antwortete er mürrisch, „was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte ihnen nur kurz ihren neuen Stundenplan geben. Glauben sie auch nicht, dass sie sich etwas zu viel zugemutet haben, als sie Zaubertränke gewählt haben?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie Harry das Stück Pergament gab, auf dem sein Stundenplan stand.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Professor, waren sie es doch, die mich genau zu diesem Vorhaben getrieben hat. Ich dachte, sie wollten mir mit allen Mitteln helfen, ein guter Auror zu werden. Da werde ich wohl auch um Zaubertränke nicht rumkommen", erinnerte er sie, „und wenn sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden, ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Und damit stand er auf und ließ eine vollkommen perplexe Hauslehrerin zurück.

Später fand er sich in den Kerkern vor ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke wieder Ab der sechsten Klasse gab es, auf Grund des Wahlrechts der einzelnen Fächer für die Schüler, meistens nur noch zwei Kurse Pro Fach; einen Haupt- und einen Grundkurs. So waren die meisten Kurse gemischt mit Leuten aus allen vier Häusern. ‚Das könnte interessant werden'überlegte Harry sich, leicht böse grinsend. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie sich alle die Schädel einschlagen würden, weil sie es nicht gewohnt waren, mit so vielen unterschiedlichen Schülern in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein (auch genannt Unterrichtsstunde).

Harry hatte, um Snape eins auszuwischen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht so schlecht in diesem Fach war, wie allgemein behautet, den Hauptkurs gewählt. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er in den Kerkern auch sofort auf zwei bekannte Gesichter aus seinen Vergangenen Zaubertränkestunden stieß: Hermine und Malfoy. Die beiden waren bisher immer die besten gewesen, doch Harry hatte beschlossen, mindestens mit ihnen mithalten zu müssen. Zum einen, weil er es allen zeigen wollte, zum anderen, weil er wusste, dass er so die ganze Zeit mit Lernen verbringen würde und nicht über Sirius nachgrübeln könnte.

„Was bringt dich denn hierher Potty", hörte er da auch schon die schneidende Stimme Malfoys, „Hast du dich verlaufen?" Der Slytherin grinste hämisch.

„Ich denke nicht, Malfoy. Es sein denn, dass hier ist nicht der Hauptkurs Zaubertränke."

Dem Slytherin entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. „Sag bloß, Snape hat zugelassen, das ausgerechnet du in seinen Heißbegehrten Kurs kommst? Da hat doch dein Liebling Dumbledore was dran gedreht." Abfällig sah er den Gryffindor an. Doch bevor dieser zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte am auch schon Snape auf sie zu und befahl ihnen endlich in den Klassenraum zu gehen. Die beiden Feinde funkelten sich noch einmal böse an, ehe Hermine ihren besten Freund mit sich zog und auf einen Platz neben sich setzte. „Danke, Hermine, aber ich glaube, ich kann mich auch noch selbst bewegen", zischte Harry ihr böse zu.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte ja nur nett sein." Zorn funkelte in ihren Augen und Harry merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Doch er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, sich zu entschuldigen.

Zwei Stunden später verließ Harry zufrieden mit sich den Kerker. Dass er auf der Zugfahrt noch das Zaubertränkebuch gelesen hatte war sehr hilfreich gewesen und so hatte er bisher schon mehr gewusst als in den letzten fünf Jahren zusammen. Auch der Trank, den sie hatten brauen sollen war sehr gut gelungen – jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog holte Hermine, die er eben einfach stehen gelassen hatte, ein und frage plötzlich: „Hör mal Harry, wir haben heute noch mal über das Thema DA gesprochen. Was ist jetzt? Machst du weiter?"

„Nein."

Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Harry, du weißt genau, wie wichtig es ist, die anderen zu trainieren. Wir wollen dir doch alle in deinem Kampf gegen V..Voldemort helfen."

„Und was ist, wenn ich weder eure Hilfe, noch einen Kampf will? Ich will einfach meine Ruhe. Das kotzt mich alles so an. Harry Potter, ‚Retter der Zauberwelt'. Harry Potter ‚der-Junge-der-lebt'. Harry Potter ‚der kleine Trottel, der alles macht, was Dumbledore will'. Ich hab's satt. Aber wenn die DA dir so wichtig ist, kannst du sie ja weiter machen. Ich bin raus." Und mit diesen Worten lies er sie abermals stehen und ging weg.

Er bemerkte nicht mehr den dunklen Schatten, der schnell verschwand als er kam – und der alles mit angehört hatte, was der schwarzhaarige eben gesagt hatte.

TBC Geneviere


	3. Kapitel 2

Hallo, hier kommt endlich das zweite Kapitel von Veränderungen.

Ich weiß nicht, was in diesem Kapitel passiert ist, die Story hat sich einfach verselbstständigt. Eigentlich war Matthew Kade nicht eingeplant, aber er kam einfach plötzlich um die Ecke _drop_

Ich weiß, dass man jetzt denken könnte, dass doch nichts aus Harry und Draco wird und ich muss zugeben, ich weiß es selbst noch nicht. Aber ich denke, dass sie auf jeden Fall im Laufe der Story zusammenkommen werden.

Ich danke jetzt schon mal im Voraus jedem, der mir ein kleines Review hinterlässt.

Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir, außer Matthew Kade, von dem ich noch nicht einmal weiß, wie er eigentlich aussieht. Die Hauptidee der Story gehört J.K. Rowling, nur die Form, wie ich sie weiterführe kam von mir. Harrys Antwort auf Professor Kades Frage stammt aus einem Buch von Brian Froud und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich, das ich mir diese Ausleihen konnte.

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine sah ihren besten Freund erst zum Mittagessen wieder, wo sie ihn allerdings sofort zur Rede stellte.

„Harry, das kannst du doch nicht ernst gemeint haben, dass du die DA nicht weitermachen willst." Sie sah ihn flehend an.

„Natürlich kann ich das." Der Gryffindor setzte sich ungerührt und nahm sich zu essen.

„Aber denk doch mal nach, willst du denn alle ungeschützt der Macht V..Voldemorts ausliefern?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Ich werde niemanden mehr Voldemort ausliefern."

„Dann musst du die anderen doch erst recht trainieren. Denn sonst sind sie ausgeliefert."

„Das lass mal schön meine Sorge sein, Hermine. Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich jetzt gerne in Ruhe essen." Und damit wandte er sich wieder seinem inzwischen gut gefüllten Teller zu.

Nach dem Essen hatte Harry fast zwei Stunden frei, diese zeit wollte er nutzen, um ein wenig in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um sich schon einmal auf den bevorstehenden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Die Bibliothek war ziemlich leer, denn da heute erst der erste Schultag war hatten die meisten noch keine Hausaufgaben aufbekommen und wer würde sich schon an einem der letzten schönen Sommertage in die Bibliothek setzten um zu lernen?

So saß Harry eine ganze weile alleine an einem Tisch, umringt von Büchern zu Themen, von denen er vermutete, das sie diese in diesem Schuljahr durchnehmen würden.

Doch er konnte sich nicht so ganz auf das, was er gerade las, konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Hermine und ihrer Frage nach der DA. Sein Entschluss stand fest, dass er ihre Widerstandsgruppe nicht mehr weiterführen wollte. Im letzten Jahr hatte er seine Freunde durch seine Ungezügeltheit in Gefahr gebracht und das wollte er nicht mehr. Also hatte er beschlossen, sie einfach aus allem, was Voldemort anging herauszuhalten. Er wollte seinem Widersacher alleine gegenübertreten und entweder als Sieger oder als Verlierer aus ihrem Kampf hervorgehen. Wobei er nicht wusste was ihm lieber war.

Harry seufzte leise. Jetzt war er gar nicht wirklich zum lernen gekommen und dabei war er extra dafür hier. Doch jetzt sah er auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es langsam zeit war, für seinen Fortgeschrittenenkurs Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Vor dem Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sich schon ein ganzer Pulk versammelt. Harry, der sich ungesehen in eine Ecke verdrückt hatte, da er keine Lust hatte, jetzt mit jemandem zu reden, fragte sich gerade, wer wohl ihr neuer Lehrer war. Er hatte das Essen am vorherigen Abend zu früh verlassen und deswegen nicht mitbekommen, wie Dumbledore ihn vorstellte. In diesem Moment kam ein junger Mann um genau die Ecke, hinter der Harry sich versteckt hielt.

„Huch", rief der Mann erstaunt aus, als er fast in Harry hineinrannte. „was machen sie denn hier so versteckt?"

„Wie sie schon treffend formulierten: ich verstecke mich" antwortete Harry unfreundlich.

„Oh, wenn sie meinen", der Mann wirkte ein wenig nervös, „nach ihrem Auftritt gestern Abend kann ich ihnen das nicht verübeln, ich würde mich jetzt auch nicht in die Masse trauen, sonst wird man eh nur mit unnötigen Fragen durchlöchert." Harry lächelte leicht. Genau das war seine Überlegung gewesen. Wobei bei ihm noch der Gedanke an die DA hinzukam und wie viele ihrer Mitglieder wohl bei ihm im Kurs sein würden.

„Sind sie auch in meinem Kurs?" Der Mann sah Harry fragend an.

„Scheint ganz so", sagte Harry nun etwas freundlicher. Dieser Mann war ihm sympathisch.

„Gut, dann kommen sie jetzt lieber mal mit, sonst muss ich ihnen wohl schon am ersten Tag Punkte fürs zu spät kommen abziehen." Und damit wandte er sich um und ging Richtung Kassenraum.

Harry blieb noch etwa eine Sekunde verwirt stehen, ehe auch er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Harry suchte sich einen Platz so weit vorne wie möglich. Da Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein Lieblingsfach war wollte er alles dafür tun, so viel im Unterricht mitzubekommen, wie möglich. In diesem Moment setzte sich jemand neben ihn und Harry wollte diese Person schon anfahren, was ihr eigentlich einfiel, doch zu seinem Entsetzen war die Person niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy persönlich und Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Das sich ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind einmal freiwillig neben ihn setzten würde hatte er nicht gedacht. Scheinbar versuchten zur Zeit alle an Harrys Weltbild zu rütteln, um es dann lachend zu zertreten.

„Was glotzt du mich so an, Potter", fragte Malfoy unwirsch.

„Ich glotz dich überhaupt nicht an, Malfoy. Ich war nur in Gedanken und hab gar nicht bemerkt, wie du in mein Blickfeld geraten bist", gab Harry zurück „Was wohl auch besser ist, sonst hätte mich deine abgrundtiefe Hässlichkeit wohl erblinden lassen" und damit wendete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, wo bereits ihr Lehrer darauf wartete mit dem Unterricht beginnen zu können.

„Guten morgen. Wie die meisten von euch wohl wissen bin ich neu an ihrer Schule. Für diejenigen, die es gestern Abend nicht mitbekommen haben", und dabei sah er Harry direkt an, welcher den neuen Lehrer gleich wieder weniger sympathisch fand, „mein Name ist Matthew Kade. Ich war bisher noch nicht als Lehrer tätig, weil ich gerade erst mein Studium beendet habe."

„Und sie sind sich sicher, das es die beste Entscheidung war, dann gleich auf Hogwarts anzufangen", fragte Seamus unsicher, „Sie wissen schon, was mit den bisherigen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrern passiert ist?"

Professor Kade lachte leise. „Natürlich weiß ich das, schließlich war ich lange genug Schüler dieser Schule. Glaubt nicht, dass nur euch die Lehrer weglaufen", scherzte er und brachte damit die Klasse ein klein wenig zum lachen. „Ich denk, ich werde jetzt einfach mal der Formalität halber die Klassenliste durchgehen, so lerne ich dann auch gleich ihre Namen." So verbrachte er die nächste Viertelstunde damit, die Klassenliste durchzugehen. Bei Harrys Namen verweilte er etwas länger als bei den anderen und sah ihn prüfend an. Harry war das etwas unangenehm, weshalb er verlegen auf seine Tischplatte starrte.

„Oh, Potter ist wohl verliebt", flüsterte Malfoy hämisch.

„Bitte was?", fuhr Harry den anderen an, „Spinnst du jetzt komplett oder was? Ich kenn den Typ doch gar nicht, außerdem ist er ein Kerl."

„Na wenn du das sagst", grinsend lehnte Malfoy sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte wieder zu ihrem neuen Lehrer.

Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder, fragte sich Harry. Machte er etwa wirklich den Anschein in seinen neuen Lehrer verliebt zu sein? Er hatte ihn doch vor zwanzig Minuten das erste mal gesehen. Außerdem war er definitiv nicht schwul. Ihm war der Professor halt nur sehr sympathisch.

Dieser hatte inzwischen die Liste zu Ende vorgelesen und war zu den Unterrichtsinhalten übergegangen.

„In den ersten paar Monaten werden wir uns mit Elfen beschäftigen. Ich vermute, ihr fragte euch jetzt bestimmt, was Elfen mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun haben, aber wie an sehr verlässlichen Quellen belegt werden kann, werden Elfen und ihre magischen Kräfte oft genug von dunklen Zauberern zur Vernichtung ihrer Gegner eingesetzt. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer zum Beispiel hat angeblich eine ganze Schar vom Musikelfen gefangen genommen, um sie für seine bösen Pläne zu gebrauchen. Wer kann mir sagen, weshalb Elfenmusik so gefährlich ist?" Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe, wie Harry aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, da sie schräg hinter ihm saß. Aber auch er hob seinen Arm, da er gerade dies eben noch nachgelesen hatte. „Ja, Mr. Potter?", nahm Professor Kade ihn auch sofort dran.

„Elfenmusik ist aus dem Grund gefährlich, Professor, weil sie wild und traurig zugleich sein kann. Auf das menschliche Ohr übt sie einen Tödlichen Zauber aus. Wer ihr lauscht, verfällt entweder in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf oder in melancholische Selbstvergessenheit. Diese dauert so lange an, bis der betroffene Mensch wirklich gestorben ist", schoss er.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Möchte dem jemand noch etwas hinzufügen?" und schon schoss Hermines hand wieder in die Höhe. ‚Typisch', dachte Harry, ‚Immer weiß sie es besser.'

„Ja, Missähm.."

„Granger, Sir. Ich wollte noch hinzufügen, Professor, dass nicht nur ihre Musik tödlich ist, sondern auch ihre Tänze. Wer von einer Elfe zum Tanz aufgefordert wird, sollte lieber verneinen, denn sonst tanzt er sich zu Tode."

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger. Das wären dann noch fünf Punkte für sie." Er lächelte freundlich in die Klasse. „Des weiteren wollte ich mit ihnen Goblins und solche Wesen, die sowohl in der Welt der Muggel, wie in der Welt der Zauberer als Spukgestalten bekannt sind, durchnehmen. Zum zweiten Halbjahr hin werden wir dann mit defensiven Zaubern in der Praxis und Theorie fortfahren und uns zum duellieren vorarbeiten. Danach werden wir uns abschließend mit Verschwindezaubern beschäftigen. Ich vermute auch, dass ihre Abschlussprüfung dieses Jahr zu einem Grossteil aus dem Duellieren bestehen wird, da wir der Gefahr durch Voldemort beginnen müssen direkt ins Auge zu sehen." Harry starrte seinen Professor erstaunt an. Er hatte bisher nur wenige so furchtlos den Namen des Dunklen Lords sagen hören. Diese Furchtlosigkeit brachte Matthew Kade nun den kompletten Respekt Harrys ein.

Im nächsten Augenblick war die Stunde auch schon vorbei und die Schüler strömten aus dem Raum. Harry jedoch, auf dessen Stundenpan jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei stand, dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Als Professor Kade erzählt hatte, dass sie Verschwindezauber durchnehmen würden, war Harry wieder eingefallen, wie Sirius gestorben war. Er war einfach durch diesen Vorhang im Ministerium gefallen und verschwunden. Nun war er sich sicher, dass dieser Vorhang mit einem Verschwindezauber belegt war. Er würde alles versuchen, um herauszufinden wie man diese Art von Zauber brechen konnte, er wollte unbedingt seinen Paten wieder sehen. In letzter Zeit veränderte sich so viel in seinem Leben und er hatte plötzlich keine Erwachsene Bezugsperson mehr, mit der er über diese Veränderungen sprechen konnte.

Er vermisste Sirius – und zwar ziemlich. Und endlich passierte das, was Harry sich seit Wochen verboten hatte: Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme und fing an zu weinen. Lautlos schluchzte er und vergaß dabei, dass er jetzt eigentlich bei Professor Binns im Unterricht sitzen sollte, vergaß, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, besser in der Schule zu werden und er vergaß, dass er Sirius vergessen wollte.

Im nächsten Moment merkte er, wie sich beruhigend zwei Hände auf seine Schultern legten. „Ganz ruhig Harry", sagte der Professor leise, „wein dich ruhig aus. Ist schon gut. Es tut gut, sich seinen Frust von der Seele zu weinen." Im Stillen dankte Harry seinem Lehrer für diese nette Geste. Ohne dass dieser wusste, was mit Harry los war, tröstete er ihn, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Ohne dass er weiter darüber nachgedacht hätte, warf sich Harry weinend herum und krallte sich am Umhang des Älteren fest. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, Harry an Professor Kade gedrückt, welcher ihm die ganze Zeit beruhigend seinen Rücken streichelte. Als sich der Gryffindor wieder beruhigt hatte, drückte er sich unsicher von der Brust seines Professors weg. Verlegen wischte er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Professor.", sagte er.

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Jeder muss sich mal den ganzen Stress von der Seele weinen. Ich kenn das nur zu gut. Du hast glück, dass ich jetzt keinen Unterricht habe", sagte der Professor schmunzelnd, „sonst würden wir jetzt höchst unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen."

„Wie gesagt, Professor, es tut mir leid."

„Und wie ich bereits sagte, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Aber um eine Entschuldigung für deinen Unterricht zu haben, den du ja soeben verpasst hast, sage ich dir jetzt, dass du zu Madam Pomfrey gehst und dir von ihr ein Mittel für einen Traumlostschlafrank holst. Dann schläfst du dich heute mal so richtig aus. Und heute Abend, beim Essen wirst du so richtig reinhauen. Danach nimmst du dann noch mal einen Traumlosschlaftrank. Und dann wirst du merken, dass die Welt morgen schon viel besser aussieht."

„Danke Professor." Dankbar lächelnd erhob Harry sich und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ach übrigens, das war eine sehr gute erste Stunde."

TBC Geneviere


	4. Kapitel 3

So, hier kommt Kapitel 3. Nachdem ich vergangene Nacht draußen war, um mir ein neues Plotbunny zu schießen da Professor Kade ja alles durcheinander gebracht hat, hab ich jetzt endlich wieder eine Idee, wie es weiter gehen kann g  
Ich weiß jetzt übrigens, wie Matthew aussieht und ich kann euch sagen, er ist höchst schnuckelig nicht so schnuckelig wie Draco natürlich, aber dafür gehört er mir, mir ganz allein he hehe hehehe größenwahnsinnig werd na ja, bevor ich Gefahr laufe, euch weiter zuzulabern, komm hier lieber mal das neue Kapitel

Kapitel 3

Wie Harry seinem neuen Professor versprochen hatte, war er sofort nach ihrem Gespräch zur Krankenstation gegangen. Madam Pomfrey hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich sofort dort in ein Bett legte und ausschlief, da ihr gar nicht gefiel, was sie sah. Harry hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, war vollkommen abgemagert und zu allem Überfluss sah er auch noch total verheult aus. Sie gab ihm zusätzlich noch einen Stärkungstrank und dann konnte Harry sich zum ersten mal seit Wochen wieder richtig ausschlafen.  
Nun saß er mit einer halbwegs gesunden Gesichtsfarbe am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle und schaufelte sich Essen in den Mund. Seine Hauskammeraden konnten ihm dabei nur mit offenem Mund zusehen.  
"Waschn losch?", fragte er mit vollem Mund.  
"Wir wundern uns nur über deine Launen zur zeit", erklärte Hermine, "Erst bist du miesepetrig und isst keinen bissen, dann meckerst du jeden an und jetzt sitzt du hier wie die Sonne am Morgen und schaufelst Essen in dich rein."  
"Wasch dagegen?", Harry schluckte, "Ich versteh dich nicht, Hermine. Erst meckerst du, ich soll wieder mehr essen, und ich soll wieder mehr sprechen ach ja, ich soll auch noch mehr für die Schule tun. Und dann fange ich an, deine ganzen Ratschläge zu befolgen und dich stört das schon wieder."  
"Aber Harry", Hermine sah schockiert aus, "So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Natürlich freue ich mich, dass es dir wieder besser geht."  
"Wer sagt, dass es mir wieder besser geht?", unterbrach Harry sie.  
"Na das ist doch wohl offensichtlich", mischte Ron sich ein.  
"Ach ja?"  
"Natürlich. Du siehst schon wieder viel besser aus, scheinst mehr zu schlafen. Und du redest wieder mit uns. Außerdem isst du wie ein Schwein, das macht normalerweise nur Ron", grinset Seamus.  
"Ach sei ruhig, Seamus", meinte Ron mit einem bösen Blick auf seinen Freund.  
"Na ja, ich mein nur", verteidigte Seamus sich, "Aber jetzt sag mal Harry, hat Hermine dich eigentlich noch mal auf die DA angesprochen?"  
"Verdammt", regte Harry sich auf, "Könnt ihr denn über nichts anderes mehr sprechen? Ich hab Hermine schon gesagt, ich mach die DA nicht mehr. Denkt ihr, ich hätte jetzt nichts besseres zu tun? Außerdem bin ich zur zeit nicht besonders gut auf Dumbledore zu sprechen. Und jetzt muss ich los. Ich muss noch nachholen, was ich heute Nachmittag im Unterricht verpasst habe."  
"Ja aber Harry", rief Hermine ihm noch hinterher, als er die Halle verließ.

In der Bibliothek setzte er sich an einen Tisch und holte einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. Vor dem Abendessen war er noch bei seinen Lehrern gewesen, um sich die Unterlagen zum Unterricht zu holen. Nun stand er auf und holte sich die Bücher, die er benötigte.  
Als er wieder zu seinem Tisch zurückkam, saß dort bereits jemand anders.  
"Malfoy", sagte er genervt, "Sag mal, verfolgst du mich?"  
"Warum sollte ich? Du bist nicht der einzige, der lernt."  
"Nein, das nicht, aber ich bin der einzige, der während des Abendessens lernt. Außerdem sind hier noch eine ganze Menge anderer freier Tische zur Verfügung."  
"Gut, dann such dir doch einen", meinet Malfoy.  
"Fick dich Malfoy."  
"Bestimmt nicht hier", sagte der Blonde gelassen.  
"Dann verschwinde doch einfach."  
"Wenn ich dich störe, Potter, dann lass das lernen doch einfach mal sein und erzähl mir, was mit dir los ist."  
"Bist du jetzt mein Psychologe oder was?"  
"Nein, zum Glück nicht, aber ich denke, wenn du nicht langsam wieder normal wirst, könnte es passieren, dass du mir durchaus sympathisch wirst. Und das möchte ich gerne verhindern."  
Harry wirkte verwundert. "Warum werde ich dir sympathisch?"  
"Du streitest dich mit Granger und den anderen bescheuerten Gryffindors, scheinst eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Dumbledore zu entwickeln, hast deine bescheuerte DA abgesagt."  
"Woher weißt du das alles?"  
"Ich hab da so meine Quellen", tat Malfoy geheimnisvoll. "da du mir ja scheinbar nichts verraten willst, Potter, gehe ich jetzt mal wieder. Wir sehen uns a dann wohl spätestens morgen bei Professor Kade."  
"Bei Kade? Aber warum das denn? Wir hatten doch heute schon Verteidigung."  
"Du warst gestern wirklich nicht besonders lange da", meinte Malfoy genervt, "wir haben jetzt jeden Tag eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung, da man sich ja jetzt für den Kampf gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen wappnen müsse", sagt er abfällig.  
"Und auf welcher Seite wirst du stehn?", ragte Harry interessiert.  
Malfoy seufzte. "Frag mich doch nicht so was schweres. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich gehe dann jetzt wohl mal."

Verwundert sah Harry seinem Lieblingsfeind hinterher, als dieser geradezu aus der Bibliothek floh.  
Ohne zu wissen, wo er hinsollte, lief Harry, gut versteckt von seinem Tarnumhang, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek gelernt, ehe Madam Pince ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Da er allerdings keinerlei Drang verspürte wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, hatte er sich seinen Tarnumhang, den er neuerdings immer bei sich trug, übergeworfen, und nun spazierte er durch das Schloss.  
Geistesabwesend sah er aus einem Fenster und bemerkte, dass bei Hagrid noch licht brannte. Er beschloss zu ihm zu gehen, da er ihn gestern so dreist ignoriert hatte. Vielleicht konnte sein großer Freund ihn ja ein wenig ablenken, wenn er ihm von irgendwelchen neuen grauenvolle Tieren erzählte.  
Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte musste Harry unter anderem am Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorbei. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte Harry, wie dieses Büro jetzt wohl aussah. Er hatte es schon in vielen Ausführungen gesehen, die alle sehr unterschiedlich waren, aber auch genauso außergewöhnlich.  
Er bog gerade in den gang vor Professor Kades Büro ein, als er dessen Stimme hörte: "ja, Onkel, ihm geht es blendend. Ich habe ihn heute zwar nur kurz in meinem Unterricht gesehen, aber wie es scheint, geht es deinem Sohn wirklich gut." Harry vernahm einen genervten Seufzer, "Was denkst du denn? Glaubst du, ich würde vor der ganzen Klasse zu ihm hingehen und ihm schöne grüße von seinem lieben guten Papa ausrichten? Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Ich dachte, ich bin Undercover hier!"  
Undercover? Jetzt wurde Harry neugierig. Und wer war der geheimnisvolle Onkel, dessen stimme Harry nicht hören konnte, obwohl sein Professor doch in diesem Moment lautstark mit ihm sprach? Leise, um nicht aufzufallen, schlich Harry näher an die Tür seines Professors heran, die zu seiner Freude nur angelehnt war. So hoffte er einen kurzen Blick in das Büro werfen zu können. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, welcher der Schüler mit Professor Kade verwandt war.  
"Aber ich werde deinem Sohn natürlich ausrichten, dass es dir gut geht. Um ehrlich zu sein überrascht es mich, dass du dich überhaupt traust, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen. Ich denke, im Moment bist du der meistgesuchte Zauberer nach Black. Aber ich versteh dich ja, schließlich hast du deinen Sohn lange nicht gesehen", er lachte rau auf, "Ich denke, wir sollte jetzt langsam Schluss machen, deine Frau wartet bestimmt schon sehnlichst auf dich. Wir hören voneinander."  
Der meistgesuchte Zauberer nach Sirius? Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Erstens war Sirius tot und konnte somit nicht mehr gesucht werden, und zweitens, warum wurde dieser Mann überhaupt gesucht?  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür, an die Harry sich die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte um auch jedes Wort zu verstehen, aufgerissen, und er viel ziemlich unsanft ins Büro seines Lehrers. "Kommen sie doch bitte rein, Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Kade lachend, "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
"P..professor, ich, also Entschuldigung", stotterte Harry verlegen, soeben beim lauschen erwischt worden zu sein.  
"Machen sie sich nichts draus, Potter. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie jetzt erst einmal vom Boden aufstehen und Platz in einem meiner höchst bequemen Sessel nehmen?"  
Mit roten Kopf stand Harry auf und setzte sich. Wie er feststellte waren die Sessel wirklich sehr bequem und so kuschelte er sich auch gleich ganz tief hinein.  
"Also, Mr. Potter", begann Kade, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, "wie viel haben sie gehört?"  
TBC

A/N: Ich weiß, das hier war ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich wollte gerne an dieser Stelle Schluss machen, aber ich verspreche, das nächste wird wieder länger. Sagt mal, wollt ihr überhaupt noch ein nächstes? Hoffe, ihr schreibt mir auch diesmal, wie euch meine Story gefällt. Da ich ja überwiegend positive Kommis bekommen habe (ich danke euch bussis an alle verteilt ) denke ich, dass ich das nächste Kapi so nächste Woche updaten kann.  
Bye Kelene


	5. Kapitel 4

Hallo, zuerst möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die meine Fanfiktion lesen und hoffe, dass sie euch auch wieterhin gefällt und ihr mir vielleicht ein kleines Revi hinterlasst, Des weiteren wollte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen, die fälschlicherweise gedacht ahben, dies wäer eine andere Fanfik mit dem namen 'veränderungen' (hab cih jetzt schon häufiger gesagt bekommen). Ich kenne die andere Story leider gar nicht, vielleicht könnte mir ja einer mal sagen, was das für eine Story ist, cih denke, ich werde sie dann mal lesen, wenn sie wirklich so gut ist, wie ich immer gesagt bekomme _lach_

naja, dann viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel

Kapitel 4

"Wie Bitte, Professor?", fragte Harry verstört.  
"Ich habe sie ja wohl gerade offensichtlich dabei erwischt, wie sie an meiner Tür gelauscht haben. Und jetzt möchte ich gerne wissen, was sie gehört haben."  
Um zeit zu schinden sah Harry sich zuerst einmal in dem Büro seines Professors um. Es unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von dem Büro Professor Moodys. Überall standen und lagen Utensilien zum aufspüren und bekämpfen dunkler Mächte. Auf dem Schreibtisch, der sehrunordentlich war, standen ein paar Bilderrahmen, doch Harry konnte die Fotos nicht sehen. Sein Professor hatte mit einigen Pflanzen Leben in das Zimmer gebracht und durch ein großes Fenster fiel Tagsüber Licht in den Raum.  
In einem Kamin brannte ein Feuer und gab dem Raum somit etwas wohnliches.  
Professor Kade räusperte sich einmal vernehmlich und dem Gryffindor fiel wieder ein, weshalb er hier war. "Na ja", sagte er verlegen, "ich habe nur gehört, wie sie mit einem Mann sprachen, der anscheinend ihr Onkel ist, woraus ich schließe, dass sie mit einem Schüler hier verwandt sein müssen, weil sie ihn grüßen sollen. Da ich ihren Onkel nicht hören konnte, würde ich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, vermuten, dass sie telefoniert haben. Doch das kann ja nicht sein", schloss der Schwarzhaarige. Er hatte vorsorglich verschwiegen, das er mit angehört hatte, dass dieser Mann anscheinend ein gesuchter Verbrecher war, denn warum sonst hätte Kade ihn mit Sirius vergleichen sollen?  
"Sehr gut Potter, mit ihrer Vermutung liegen sie gar nicht mal so falsch."  
"Wie kann ich das verstehen, Sir?"  
"Ich habe etwas benutzt, das dem gewöhnliches Telefon der Muggel ähnlich ist, nur das es mit Magie ausgestattet ist, sodass ich es auch an Magiegeladenen Orten, wie Hogwarts, nutzen kann."  
"Das sollten sie mal Hermine erzählen", meinte Harry begeistert, "das würde sie sicherlich interessieren. Es sei denn, sie hat schon davon gehört", schloss er nachdenklich.  
"Ich denke nicht, Potter. Und ich würde auch sagen, das bleibt unter uns, es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die von der Existenz dieser Geräte wissen."  
"Und wie kommt es, dass sie mir davon erzählt haben?"  
"Ich hielt es für nützlich." Harry wusste nicht, was er von er Antwort seines Professors halten sollte. Wie war das gemeint? Wie konnte es nützlich sein, das Harry von diesen Zauberhandys wusste? Er war verwirrt, doch wollte e nicht nach fragen, da er sich sicher war, keine zufrieden stellende Antwort zu bekommen. Stattdessen stellte er eine Frage, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, seid er an der Tür gelauscht hatte. "Darf ich sie etwas fragen? Wer ist ihr Onkel?"  
"Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?", fragte Professor Kade leicht lächelnd, "Man hat mir schon oft gesagt, wie ähnlich ich ihm doch sähe, so viel ähnlicher als meinem eigenen Vater."  
"Tut mir leid Professor, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wen sie meinen."  
"Dann kann ich ihnen auch nicht weiter helfen. Denken sie doch einfach mal darüber nach, während sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Wenn ich so auf die Uhr sehe, können sie froh sein, keine Strafarbeit wegen langem Aufbleibens von mir erhalten zu haben."  
"Ja, da haben sie wohl recht, Professor. Ich danke ihnen dafür." Harry erhob sich und wollte schon seinen Tarnumhang überziehen, der nach seinem Sturz auf dem Boden liegen geblieben war, als Kade ihn noch mal zurückhielt. "Warten sie, Mr. Potter. Ich schreibe ihnen nur kurz noch eine Erklärung für ihr spätes auftauchen im Gryffindorturm, für den Fall, dass sie einem weiteren Lehrer begegnen sollten - und ihr Tarnumhang seinen dienst versagt.. Oder falls Mrs. Norris sie entdeckt und Filch alarmiert, ich habe das Gefühl, diese Katze kann durch Tarnzauber aller Art hindurchsehen.", grinste er. Harry grinste zurück, von Filch wollte er bestimmt nicht erwischt werden, allein bei dem Gedanken daran lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Aber auch er war der Meinung das Mrs. Norris, die schreckliche Katze von Filch, ihn schon häufiger trotz Tarnumhang erkannt hatte. Also nahm er dankbar das Pergament von seinem Professor an und verabschiedete sich höflich von ihm.  
In dem Moment, als er die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte hörte er plötzlich eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. "Tut mir leid Matt, dass ich noch mal störe, aber ich hatte noch was wichtiges vergessen." Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um und sah eine Person, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie sei bereits tot.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry unausgeschlafen vom Klingeln seines Weckers auf. genervt stellte er ihn aus und wollte sich umdrehen, weiterschlafen. "Nichts da, Harry", sagte Ron da plötzlich und Harry grummelte unwillig. "ich hab dienen Wecker heute morgen, als ich aufgestanden bin schon etwas später klingeln lassen, schließlich warst du gestern lange genug weg. Aber jetzt solltest du wirklich aufstehen, sonst bekommst du kein frühstück mehr."  
"Du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine", meinte Harry ärgerlich, warum konnte Ron ihn nicht einfach schlafen lassen? War doch egal, ob er zum frühstück kam oder nicht, Hunger hatte er seltsamerweise keinen.  
"Wo warst du eigentlich?", fragte Ron neugierig. Harry überlegte. Er war am Abend zu lange in der Bibliothek gewesen, doch meinte er sich zu erinnern, dass er irgendwann von Madam Pince rausgeworfen wurde und noch ein wenig durch Hogwarts spaziert war. Aber wann war er zurück gekommen? Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern.  
Unwillig stand der Gryffindor auf und schlurfte an Ron vorbei ins Badezimmer. Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal, was passiert war, nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Der Rothaarige sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, immer noch auf eine Antwort wartend.

Als der Schwarzhaarige fünfzehn Minuten später wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, hatte Ron den Schlafsaal schon verlassen und auch die anderen Gryffindors aus Harrys Jahrgang waren bereits in der großen Halle. Eigentlich hatte Harry gar keine List, zum Frühstück zu gehen, doch erinnerte er sich an das versprechen, dass er seinem neuem Professor gegeben hatte, er würde von nun an mehr essen.  
Also saß er kurze zeit später alleine am Gryffindortisch und kaute missmutig an einem toast. Sobald ihm jemand zu nah kam, warf er demjenigen einen bösen Blick zu, damit er auch alleine blieb. Er hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust, mit jemandem zu reden. Als sich die Halle langsam zu leeren begann, warf Harry einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan, der noch in der Tasche seines Umhangs war, und stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Malfoy gesagt hatte, sie hätten von nun an jeden Tag bei ihrem neuen Professor. Harry hielt das für ziemlich überflüssig, schließlich hatte er nicht vor, sich gegen irgendjemanden zu verteidigen und langsam keimte in ihm der Verdacht, Dumbledore wollte für den Fall, sollte er nicht mehr auf Harry, seine fügsame Marionette, zählen können, wirklich eine kleine Armee aus seinen Schülern hervorbringen. Doch das konnte ja nicht sein, schließlich waren dem Direktor seine Schüler zu wichtig, als dass er sie in diesen sinnlosen Krieg schicken würde.  
Harry schluckte den letzten bissen seines Toasts, als er sah, dass Malfoy auf ihn zukam. Nicht wenige Schüler sahen neugierig in ihre Richtung, als der Slytherin sich ungefragt neben Harry setzte. "Das hier ist der Gryffindortisch", erklärte Harry und sah den anderen böse an.  
"Was du nicht sagst, Potter", erwiderte der Blonde gleichgültig. "ich wollte dich auch nur fragen, was du davon hältst, wenn wir gemeinsam zum Unterricht gehen und ich weiter dem Anlass für deine miese Laune auf den Grund gehe."  
"Im Moment bist du Anlass genug."  
"Und du denkst, das kauf ich dir ab? Träum weiter, Potter und komm endlich, ich habe keine Lust, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen." Schnell stand der Slytherin auf und wand sich zum gehen. Harry beeilte sich, hinterherzukommen, ohne zu wissen, warum. "Warum bist du zum Gryffindortisch gekommen, Malfoy", wollte er wissen, "jetzt wird man über uns reden, weil wir uns normal unterhalten und jetzt sogar gemeinsam zum unterricht gehen."  
"Du hättest ja nicht mit mir kommen brauchen, Harry."  
"Ach, jetzt sind wir also schon beim Vornamen, Draco", Harry betonte den Namen des anderen ganz besonders.  
"Mir egal", der Blonde blieb ziemlich gleichgültig, "Aber es ist mir gleich, was man über mich redet - oder über uns beide. Du bist mir immer noch nicht sympathisch, aber leider bist du auf dem Weg genau dorthin und jetzt sag mir endlich, was mit dir los ist, damit du wieder normal wirst, mir sagst, ich soll verschwinden, wenn ich zu eurem Tisch komme. Und ich denke, dir würde es ganz gut tun, mal wieder was zu essen. Nicht das es was daran ändern würde, ob du mir nun sympathisch bist, oder nicht, aber ich denke, dir würde es helfen. Außerdem solltest du wieder mehr mit Granger und Weasley zusammen sein. Auch so ein Faktor, der mich bisher von dir ferngehalten hat."  
"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr bei den beiden sein will?", fragte Harry wütend. Was fiel dem Slytherin eigentlich ein, ihm zu sagen, was er tun sollte? Bisher war der Schwarzhaarige immer Dumbledores Marionette gewesen und jetzt, wo er sich von dem Direktor losgeeist hatte, sollte er plötzlich wieder von jemandem herumkommandiert werden? Nein, dass konnte Malfoy vergessen.  
Draco wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Harry ihm zuvor kam. "Halt einfach dein Maul, Malfoy. Ich will nicht hören, was du mir zu sagen hast. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, auf Hermine oder Ron, keine Lust auf die restlichen Gryffindor, oder Dumbledore und auf dich erst recht nicht, mit deinen klugen Sprüchen, was ich tun sol. Ihr könnt mir alle gestohlen bleiben. Jeder lügt mich an, erzählt mir nur die halbe Wahrheit. Keine sagt mir mehr, was eigentlich mit ihm los ist.  
Du hast angst, dass ich dir sympathisch werde? Was für ein quatsch! Du willst doch nur wider eine Möglichkeit, um mich fertig zu machen, suchst einen Grund, über mich zu lachen. Du willst einen Grund? Kannst du haben. Ich habe in den Ferien nicht viel geschlafen, nichts gegessen, nicht geredet. Und warum? Will ich getrauert habe. Um Sirius, meinen Vater, meine Mutter und so viele andere Menschen, die ich in meinem Leben schon verloren habe. Und dass ich Sirius verloren habe ist noch nicht einmal meine eigene Schuld.  
Wenn Dumbledore es wenigstens mal für nötig gehalten hätte, mich über alles aufzuklären, hätte ich gewusst, womit ich zu tun hab und niemand wäre umgekommen. Sirius würde noch leben. Aber er hielt es ja nicht für nötig. Und auch Ron und Hermine erzählen mir nichts mehr. Spielen die verständnisvollen Freunde, sagen mir aber über nichts bescheid. Ich hab's satt."  
Malfoy war stehen geblieben und Harry tat es ihm gleich. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so ergeht", sagte der Blonde leise, "tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe. Scheiße", fluchte er unterdrückt, "jetzt bist du mir glatt noch sympathischer geworden."


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

"Was ist?", fragte Draco Malfoy erstaunt, als Harry ich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. "Was hab ich gesagt?"  
"D...Du", brachte der Gryffindor erstickt heraus, "I...Ich bin dir sympathisch. Ich dachte, das wolltest du verhindern!"  
"Na ja", der Slytherin errötete leicht, "Eigentlich schon, aber du bist halt so seltsam."  
"Danke", erwiderte Harry trocken und fing schon wieder an zu kichern. Malfoy stand nur da uns verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seit Tagen hatte er Harry noch nicht einmal Lächeln gesehen und jetzt lachte er sich über eine einfache Bemerkung seinerseits halb zu Tode, besonders da er sich gerade noch so aufgeregt hatte. "Ähm", fing er wieder an, "was hältst du davon, wenn wir das jetzt einfach vergessen und weiter zum Klassenraum gehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Kade so angetan davon wäre, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

Am Abend saß Harry allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors über seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung und dachte über seine Reaktion auf Malfoys Aussage nach. Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er so reagiert hatte, doch empfand er es im Nachhinein als sehr angenehm mal wieder so richtig gelacht zu haben.  
Schon lange hatte niemand mehr geschafft, ihn dazu zu bringen. Harry sah wieder auf seine Aufgabe "Beschreiben sie den Vorgang, bei dem sich erschließt, in welches Tier man sich als Animagus verwandelt".   
Harry fand dieses Thema langweilig, Schon in den Ferien hatte Dumbledore Harry gesagt, dass er im Laufe dieses Schuljahrs die Prüfung als Animagus ablegen würde. Harry hatte auf diese Information nur mit einem verächtlichen Schauben reagiert und war gegangen. Kurz darauf hatte ihm eine Eule ein Pergament mit Anweisungen für einen Zauber gebracht, damit Harry herausfinden könnte, was für ein Tier er später als Animagus sein würde.  
Hermine hatte ihren Freund begeistert dazu gedrängt, diesen Zauber durchzuführen, nur um ihn danach selbst bei sich auszuprobieren, dass Harry irgendwann nachgegeben hatte. So hatte der Gryffindor erfahren, was er bereits vermutet hatte: das seine Animagus gestalt die eines Phönix' war. Harry hatte sich daraufhin erkundigt, was die Gestalt eines Phönix' Aussagte und war in einem Buch über Mythologie fündig geworden. Der Phönix galt, laut diesem Buch, als Symbol für Wiedergeburt. Außerdem steht der Phönix, wie Harry bereits in seinem zweiten Schuljahr erfahren hatte, aus seiner eigenen Asche wieder auf.  
Harry vermutete, dass ihm die Tatsache, dass dieses wunderbare Wesen seine Animagusgestalt sein sollte, ihm zeigen sollte, dass auch er für Wiedergeburt stand. Er sollte die Welt der Zauberer vor ihrem fiesesten Widersacher retten, sie neu aufleben lassen, damit alles wieder gut würde. Doch, so überlegte er, warum sollte er das tun? Ihm lag nichts an dieser Welt, er hatte nichts, dass er wieder aufbauen wollte, da er sowieso schon alles verloren hatte.  
Außerdem verstand er den Zusammenhang mit dem verbrennen und aus der eigenen Asche wieder auferstehen nicht. Sollte das heißen, dass Harry wiedergeboren war, aus seiner eigenen Asche? Wie hieß es, Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub! Hatte er vielleicht schon einmal gelebt? Diese Überlegungen waren dem Gryffindor seit den Ferien schon häufiger durch den Kopf gegangen, doch war er zu keinem Schluss gekommen.  
Er sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es spät geworden war und der Gemeinschaftsraum, sich weitgehend geleert hatte. Er beschloss den Aufsatz am nächsten Tag zu schreiben, schließlich wusste er die Antwort genau, und zu Bett zu gehen.

Außer Atem rannte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, sah sich panisch nach einem Versteck um. Seinen Tarnumhang hatte er irgendwo auf seiner Flucht verloren, war den Blicken seines Verfolgers schutzlos ausgeliefert. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass er ihn verfolgen würde, wer würde das nicht, nach dem, was er soeben entdeckt hatte?   
Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte und ihn erkannt hatte, war er durchgedreht, hatte nur geschrieen, was er hier machte, dass er schon hätte tot sein sollen. Dann war er losgerannt, bevor sein Lehrer etwas hatte unternehmen können.  
Und nun wusste Harry nicht mehr weiter. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, fand eine Nische in der er sich verstecken konnte. Wusste jedoch, dass sein neuer Professor ihn finden und zurückbringen würde.  
"Potter", durchschnitt plötzlich die Stimme Snapes' die Stille im Korridor, "was um alles in der Welt machen sie hier, um diese Zeit?"  
"Mich verstecken", sagte der Schwarzhaarige ohne nachzudenken.  
"Und vor wem, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Vor mir vermute ich", erklang Plötzlich Professor Kades stimme. Er war kein bisschen außer Atem, was Harry sehr verwunderte, da sich sein eigener Brustkorb immer noch schnell hob und senkte. "Ihn hat etwas in meinem Büro so sehr erschreckt, dass er einfach losgerannt ist. Wenn sie erlauben, Professor, nehme ich ihn noch auf ei Tässchen Tee mit zu mir, damit er sich wieder beruhigen kann. Kein Grund zur Sorge, ich tue ihm schon nichts", er lächelte den griesgrämigen Tränkemeister freundlich an. Dieser sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, konnte jedoch nichts sagen, um den Anderen von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten.  
'Sagen sie etwas', wollte Harry schreien, 'Halten sie ihn auf, mich mitzunehmen!' Doch Snape blieb stumm und sah ihnen nur hinterher, wie sie den Weg zu Kades Büro zurückgingen. Nun erfuhr Harry auch, weshalb der Professor nicht aus der Puste war. Er hatte einige Geheimgänge benutzt und eine Karte, die sehr stark der Karte des Rumtreibers ähnelte, welche er auch jetzt wieder verwendete.  
"Woher haben sie diese Karte?" Die Neugier siegte wieder einmal über Harrys Angst vor dem, was ihn in Professor Kades Büro erwarten würde.  
"Ein Freund hat mir mal eine ähnliche Karte gezeigt. Ich war so fasziniert davon, dass ich gleich meine eigene anfertigen musste. Ich vermute, du kennt ihn, sein Name war Tatze."

Atemlos schlug Harry die Augen auf. Was war das für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Warum war er vor seinem Professor davongelaufen? War dies wieder einmal ein Vorrausschauender Traum gewesen, oder war dieses Ereignis etwa schon passiert? Und woher kannte Kade Tatze, der ja nur den wenigsten unter diesem Namen bekannt war.  
Und wer war die Peron gewesen, die er im Büro seines Professors gesehen hatte, vor der er eigentlich weggelaufen war? Und was war passiert, nachdem sie wieder in dieses Büro zurückgekehrt waren?  
So viele Fragen und Harry fand nicht auf eine einzige eine Antwort. Am meisten beschäftigte ihn auch im Nachhinein allerdings die Frage, warum er sich an nichts davon erinnern konnte, denn er war sich irgendwann sicher, dass diese Dinge bereits passiert waren.

Beim Frühstück stocherte Harry lustlos in seinen Rühreiern herum, als Malfoy zum Wiederholten Male zu ihm an den Tisch kam und sich ungefragt neben ihn setzte. "Morgen Potter", grüßte er gutgelaunt und nahm sich ein Brötchen.  
"Malfoy, warum sagst du, dass du verhindern willst, dass ich dir sympathisch werde, wenn du doch alles dafür tust, so viel wie möglich in meiner Nähe zu sein, sodass man sogar denken könnte, wir wären befreundet?", fragte Harry.  
Der Angesprochene wurde wie am vergangenen Nachmittag leicht rot und er vermied es, auf Harrys frage zu Antworten. Stattdessen fragte er: "Hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung gemacht? Ich habe höllischlange gebraucht, um die Formel ausfindig zu machen."  
"Nein, ich hab's noch nicht gemacht", entgegnete Harry. Der Slytherin sah ihn verblüfft an. Wie konnte der Gryffindor so ruhig bleiben, o sie doch in einer Stunde Verwandlung hatten und den Aufsatz abgeben mussten? Malfoy war einer der besten in ihrem Jahrgang, nach Hermine natürlich, und er hatte schon lange gebraucht, um diesen Aufsatz zu schreiben, wie sollte Harry das in nur einer Stunde alles hinbekommen?  
Der Gryffindor schien die unausgesprochene Frage des Slytherins zu erahnen, denn er erklärte sogleich: "Ich kenne den Zauber bereits seit den Sommerferien, hab ihn sogar schon durchgeführt. Ich kenne also meine Animagusgestalt und weiß ganz genau, was ich alles in meinen Aufsatz schreiben werde. Außerdem habe ich die erste Stunde frei, also genug Zeit, alles aufzuschreiben."  
"Bitte? Du weist deine Animagusgestalt? Du weist aber schon, dass es Minderjährigen Zauberern nicht gestattet ist, diesen Zauber auszuführen, oder?"  
"Sondergenehmigen vom Ministerium", erklärte Harry und wandte sich damit wieder seinen misshandelten Rühreiern zu und ignorierte den Slytherin weitestgehend, bis dieser ihn anstupste und vorschlug, dass er langsam mal in die Bibliothek aufbrechen sollte, wenn er den Aufsatz wirklich noch bis zum Unterricht schreiben wollte.

Harry setzte gerade den Schlusspunkt unter seinen Aufsatz, als es zum nächsten Unterricht schellte. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung.  
Er erreichte diesen noch vor seinen Mitschülern, da die meisten noch von ihren weit weg gelegenen Unterrichtsräumen hierher kommen mussten und für Harry der Weg von der Bibliothek aus nur ein Katzensprung war.  
Er setzte sich in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers, da er keine große Lust verspürte, unter dem direkten Blick seiner Lehrerin zu sitzen. Er las gerade seinen Aufsatz noch einmal Korrektur, als eine Schultasche auf dem Platz neben ihm abgestellt wurde und eine Stimme ertönte: "Ich sitze hier, Granger, also mach dich vom Acker." Harry grinste. So konnte nur Malfoy reden. Aber ein wenig störte es ihn doch, dass der Blonde schon wider neben ihm saß. "Was willst du, Malfoy?"  
"Mir deinen Aufsatz durchlesen, um zu erfahren, wie deine Animagusgestalt aussieht."  
"Dazu musst du nicht meinen Aufsatz lesen, frag mich doch einfach", erklärte Harry erstaunt. Warum war der andere nur immer so kompliziert?  
"Also gut, welche gestalt nimmst du an?", startete Malfoy einen eher halbherzigen Versuch.  
"Also ein wenig mehr mühe musst du dir schon geben", forderte Harry ihn grinsend auf.  
"Gut. Harry Potter, Erlöser der Zauberwelt, erhabner Sucher, welche Form nimmst du als Animagus an?", fragte der Slytherin theatralisch und brachte Harry damit abermals zum lachen.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. So lustig ihre kleine Unterhaltung auch zu sein scheint, so verbitte ich mir doch dass sie diese in meinem Unterricht führen", unterbrach ihre Professorin ihr kleines Gespräch und Harry konnte dem anderen nur noch kurz "okay, ich sag's dir nach dem Unterricht", zuflüstern, wofür er einen weiteren wütenden Blick seitens seiner Lehrerin und einen erstaunten von Ron und Hermine kassierte, bevor er sich weitestgehend auf den Unterricht konzentrierte.

TBC

A/N: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen, Es wirft ja mal wieder einige Fragen auf, mal schauen, wann ich diese kläre, aber es beantwortet auch ein paar.  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird Harry Draco dann erklären, welche Animagusgestalt der hat und die Reaktion des Blonden hätte so wohl keiner erwartet. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass wir ein wenig mehr über Professor Kade erfahren und auch über seinen geheimnisvollen Besucher.  
Ja, ich werfe mal wieder mit Andeutungen um mich gg


	7. Kapitel 6

_Honidrache:_ ich glaub es nicht, mal wieder was von dir _grins_ danke für dein rev

_The-memory-remains:_ ich finds auch süß, wie die beiden miteinander umgehen. Und draco is ja allgemein süß _grins_

_Shoggi:_ na ja, harry is zurzeit halt ziemlich durch den wind, wegen sirius und so und geht ein wenig auf abstand zu seinen freunden. Er hat angst, wieder jemand geliebtes zu verlieren und hofft, das voldemort keine chance hat, ihm jemanden zu nehmen, wenn harry keinen näheren kontakt zu anderen menschen hat. Dass er draco trotzdem so an sich ran lässt, is natürlich verwunderlich _grins_

_Lady-Claw:_ ja, andeutungen sind sehr schön zum spannungsaufbau _grins_

So ihr lieben, hier kommt endlich nach langer wartezeit das neue kapiel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch es ist auch extra etwas länger als das letzte _lach_

ich würd mich übrigens über ein paar mehr reviews sehr freuen_ mit zaunpfahl schwenk _

Dann viel spaß _grins _

Kapitel 6

„Ein Phönix? Wirklich?" Sie saßen inzwischen beim Mittagessen, da Harry und Draco nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht sehr schnell in verschiedene Richtungen mussten und so vorher noch keine Zeit zum reden gehabt hatten.

Also war Draco in der Großen Halle wieder zum Gryffindortisch gekommen und hatte sich zu Harry gesetzt, da dieser ihm schließlich versprochen habe, ihm zu sagen, welche Animagusgestalt er annahm.

„Schrei es doch noch lauter", sagte Harry genervt, „Ich glaube die Ravenclaws haben es noch nicht gehört."

„Schon gut", Draco senkte seine Stimme etwas, „aber das ist echt cool. Ich habe noch von niemandem gehört, dass er sich in ein Magisches Tier verwandelt und erst recht nicht in einen Phönix. Das sind ja fast schon heilige Tiere."

„Schon klar, Malfoy. Aber ich wäre ganz froh, wenn du deine Begeisterung etwas senken könntest."

„Da du gar nicht begeistert zu sein scheinst, muss ich mich ja für uns beide freuen."

„Da du überhaupt keinen Grund hast, dich darüber zu freuen, da wir nicht befreundet sind, oder so, kann es dir doch gleich sein, dass es mir scheißegal ist, was für eine Animagusgestalt ich habe."

„Ja aber ein Phönix, Harry, denk doch mal nach, das ist super, du bist im Grunde unsterblich."

„Na toll, soll das heißen, ich soll mich im Kampf gegen Voldemort einfach anzünden und wiedergeboren werden, oder was? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie mir das helfen sollte."

„Du verstehst das einfach nicht", sagte Draco griesgrämig.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry in Dracos Gegenwart seinen Kampf mit Voldemort erwähnte. Er wusste nicht, wie der andere darauf reagieren würde. Doch wie es schien, war dem Anderen Harrys Anspielung gar nicht aufgefallen.

In diesem Moment setzten sich Den und Seamus ihnen gegenüber und sahen Draco übelgelaunt an. „Was ist?", fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Was machst du dauernd an unserem Tisch, Malfoy", Dean klang äußerst gereizt. „Genau, verschwinde doch an deinen Haustisch und lass vor allem Harry endlich in Ruhe", pflichtete Seamus ihm bei.

Harry sah sie perplex an. Was wollten die beiden denn jetzt plötzlich? War es nicht seine eigene Entscheidung, mit wem er sprach? Was ging die beiden das denn an? Klar, er war auch nicht gerade begeistert über den Umstand, dass Draco plötzlich dauernd in seiner Nähe war, aber trotzdem hatte keiner das recht, ihm vorzuschreiben, mit wem er zu tun haben sollte.

„Was ist? Verschwindest du jetzt endlich? Wir finden schon die ganze Zeit, dass du in Harrys Nähe nichts zu suchen hast."

„Halts maul Dean", unterbrach Harry ihn plötzlich, „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Draco zu sagen, er solle verschwinden? Vielleicht möchte ich ja gar nicht, dass er geht. Ist euch das schon mal in den sinn gekommen? Er ist im Moment die angenehmste Gesellschaft, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Also, warum geht ihr nicht einfach und lasst uns in Ruhe?"

Doch den beiden kam es gar nicht erst in den Sinn, Harrys Vorschlag zu folgen und blieben einfach sitzen wo sie waren. Auch Draco war keine große Hilfe für ihn, denn der sah ihn ebenso überrascht an.

Harry seufzte einmal laut auf, war er denn nur von Idioten umgeben? „Komm, lass uns gehen, Draco." Er stand auf und zog den anderen einfach mit sich, ließ die beiden verrückt gewordenen Gryffindors am Tisch zurück.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Draco verblüfft, als sie aus der Halle traten, „Die Gryffindors spinnen doch alle."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„So war das nicht gemeint", verteidigte der Slytherin sich, „du weißt, was ich damit sagen will."

„Ja, das weiß ich, und du hast Recht. Aber ist es denn so unverständlich, dass die anderen Gryffindors etwas dagegen haben, dass ich dabei bin, mich mit dem Feind zu verbünden?" das Wort Feind betonte Harry sehr sorgfältig, er wollte dem anderen gegenüber damit ausdrücken, dass er ihn noch immer als genau das ansah.

„Scheiße, ich muss los", mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, verabschiedete Draco sich plötzlich von Harry und rannte Richtung Kerker davon.

„Du mich auch", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt und sah dem anderen hinterher, bevor er seinerseits Richtung Gryffindorturm aufbrach.

Bis zum nächsten Unterricht – Verteidigung – hatte Harry noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, die er nutzen wollte, um zu lernen. Deshalb wich er von seinem Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm ab und wandte sich zur Bibliothek.

Er hoffte, dass die anderen Gryffindors ihre Mittagspause im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen würden, damit er seine Ruhe hätte.

Wie es aber im Leben immer so läuft, wenn man etwas hofft, so tritt dies doch eher selten ein. So auch dieses Mal. Harry öffnete gerade die Tür zur Bibliothek, als er Hermine sah, die über ein buch gebeugt war. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als das Mädchen den kopf hob und ihn zu sich winkte. Der schwarzhaarige wollte nicht schon wieder Streit heraufbeschwören und kam deswegen näher.

„Setz dich" forderte die Braunhaarige ihn auf, Harry blieb stehen. Sie seufzte. „Auch gut, du Dickschädel. Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was mit dir los ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Harry.

„Natürlich weißt du das. Eine Stimmungsschwankungen, deine plötzliche Sympathie für Malfoy. Harry, er ist der Feind."

„Und wenn schon, er lässt sich ja nicht wegscheuchen", erklärte er.

„Du scheinst es ja nicht sehr stark zu versuchen. Du gibst dich doch sonst nicht so leicht geschlagen."

„Wie ich vorhin Dean und Seamus schon erklärt habe, will ich ihn auch gar nicht verscheuchen. Es ist nämlich sehr angenehm, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er versucht wenigstens nicht dauernd, mich zu bevormunden. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich muss noch was nachschlagen."

Hermine sah ihm aufgebracht hinterher. „Na schön", rief sie, „dann komm aber nicht an und heul dich bei mir aus, wenn er doch nicht so nett ist, wie er zur zeit tut!"

„Ruhe dahinten", rief Madam Pince erzürnt.

„Schon gut", murmelte das Mädchen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

In Verteidigung setzte Harry sich so weit wie möglich nach Hinten. Nach seinem Traum letzte Nacht wollte er seinem Lehrer nicht zu nahe kommen, denn seine Träume sollten ihn immer vor etwas warnen und dieses Mal schien es Professor Kade zu sein, vor dem Harry sich in Acht nehmen sollte.

Sein Professor sah ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an und Harry überlegte zum wiederholten male, ob das, was er geträumt hatte, vielleicht schon passiert war.

„Warum sitzt du denn hier hinten, Harry", riss ihn Dracos Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Was?", überrascht blickte er hoch, in die endlosen grauen Tiefen im Gesicht seines Gegenübers – und verlor sich darin. Er brach den Blickkontakt erst, als Draco sich neben ihn setzte und seine Frage wiederholte.

„Ähm, vorne war schon alles besetzt?", fragte Harry mehr, als das er antwortete. Draco sah zu den vorderen Sitzreihen, die fast vollständig leer waren, da noch nicht alle Schüler anwesend waren. „Klar", sagte er, „und jetzt die Wahrheit bitte."

Harry wurde leicht rot, da er als Lügner enttarnt worden war und überlegte sich eine bessere Antwort. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein. „Ich wollte halt hier sitzen, was dagegen?", fragte er etwas schroff.

Der andere hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, warum sollte ich? Sitzen wir halt heute mal hinten."

„Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, kannst du dich ja auch nach vorne setzten, ich halte dich bestimmt nicht auf."

„Und zulassen, dass die dumme Granger sich neben dich setzt? Bloß nicht."

„Wo warst du vorhin eigentlich plötzlich?", wechselte Harry das Thema.

„Ich hatte eine Verabredung", antwortete Draco und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen.

„Oh", machte Harry überrascht, „Mit wem denn?"

„Was geht's dich an, Potter", fauchte Draco.

„Ach, sind wir plötzlich wieder beim Nachnamen?" Harry grinste, „Komm schon, ich hab dir auch verraten, in welches Tier ich mich verwandle."

„Ich wusste, dass du das gegen mich verwenden würdest" sagte Draco eingeschnappt. Harry lachte leise. „Klar", entgegnete er, „und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, mit welchem Mädchen du eine Verabredung hattest "

Der Blonde sah Harry verwirrt an. „Wie kommst du darauf, ich hätte nie Verabredung mit einem Mädchen gehabt?"

„Etwa nicht? Mit wem dann?"

„Es war jedenfalls kein Mädchen." Erwartungsvoll sah Draco zu Harry.

„Was soll mir das jetzt… warte mal", langsam viel auch bei Harry der Sickel, „du hast dich mit 'nem Jungen getroffen?"

„Ja."

Harry senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Du bist schwul?"

Draco lachte leise. „Schnellmerker. Und jetzt sei still, Professor Kade will anfangen."

„Du Streber."

Nach dem Unterricht lief Harry so schnell es ging hinter Draco her, der hastig aus dem Klassenzimmer lief. Harry wollte ihn gerade zurückhalten, um mehr über das Geständnis des anderen herauszubekommen, als sein Professor ihn noch mal zurückrief.

„Mr. Potter, könnte ich bitte kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

„Ungern", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, ging dennoch zurück, „Was möchten sie denn, Professor?"

„Ich wollte sie fragen, ob irgendetwas mit ihnen los ist, sie waren heute so still und saßen ganz hinten. Ich dachte, ihnen gefällt mein Unterricht?"

„Warum fragt mich eigentlich in letzter zeit jeder, ob mit mir alles in Ordnung ist? Mir war halt heute nicht danach den Streber zu spielen!", brauste Harry auf. „Mir geht es gut, danke."

„Tut mir leid, Harry, ich hab doch nur gefragt. Kann ja kein Mensch wissen, das du dann so ausrastest."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich ihnen erlaubt hätte, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen", fuhr Harry den anderen an, der bei dieser Bemerkung erleichtert aufseufzte. Harry fand dies etwas merkwürdig. Da er aber im Moment keine Lust hatte, weiter mit seinem Professor zu reden, wandte er sich so schnell es ging um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Ich muss diese Stimmungsschwankungen in den Griff kriegen", murmelte er sich selbst zu, „Wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, zu wem ich jetzt nett bin und wen ich nicht mag, hält ich die ganze Schule noch für bescheuert."

„Das tut sie auch, wenn du weiter Selbstgespräche führst." Grinsend kam Draco aus einem Seitengang geschlendert. „Was wollte der gute Professor denn noch von dir?"

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", fauchte Harry.

„Wie war das mit den Stimmungsschwankungen?", Draco lachte, „Entscheide dich doch bitte endlich mal, ob du freundlich mit mir redest, oder mich anschnauzt."

„Du bist ne Ausnahme, bei dir entscheide ich mich nicht, macht viel zu großen Spaß, mich mit dir zu streiten." Sie grinsten sich an. „Ist lang nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass wir uns streiten, mein ich."

„Da hast du Recht. Ist aber in Ordnung so", entgegnete Draco, „Meine Mum würde jetzt sagen, wir sind halt älter und reifer geworden." Er lächelte Harry an.

„Mach das mal häufiger", schlug Harry vor.

„Was?"

„Lächeln. Steht dir besser, als immer so grimmig und hochnäsig zu schauen." Der Blonde sah Harry erstaunt an und wurde leicht rot." Ich hab früher nie gesehen, wie du rot wurdest und in letzter zeit immer häufiger", stellte Harry fest.

„Wir sollten langsam mal gehen", wich Draco vom Thema ab, „Snape wird nicht so erfreut sein, wenn wir zu spät kommen." Jetzt war es an Harry, zu lachen.

„Du weichst mir aus, Malfoy."


	8. Kapitel 7

Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir nicht so gut, aber es musste sein da ich schließlich vorhabe, die Geschichte etwas länger werden zu lassen, muss ich einen Gang zurückschalten in der Entwicklung zwischen Harry und Draco, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das

Ihr dürft am Ende nicht glauben, dass zwischen Harry und den Gryffindor wieder alles in Ordnung ist, Harry zurück geschlichen kommt und die DA wieder anfängt zu leiten. Nein, keineswegs, das wär ja langweilig _evilgrin_

Leider kommt Kade in diesem Kapitel gar nicht vor und auch in den nächsten wird er eher selten erwähnt… ich wollte erstmal in den ‚normalen' Schulalltag einführen, um dann richtig mit der Geschichte Fortzufahren. Ich bin jetzt schon bei Kapitel 7 und immer noch am dritten Schultag, wenn ich so weitermache nimmt diese Story gigantische Ausmaße an _kicher_

Für Ich hab übrigens angefangen diese andere ‚Veränderungen'-Story zu lesen. Mann is die lang puh ich bin inzwischen bei Kapitel 45 ich les seit Donnerstag durch _grins_

Aber gut is sie, da kann ich nicht meckern _g_ ich hab jetzt nur ein wenig angst, dass die Leser, die die andere Story kennen anfangen meine mit ihr zu vergleichen. Bitte tut das nicht… meine wird ziemlich anders verlaufen, schließlich is Sirius bei mir bereits tot, außerdem hab ich ja Kade

Jetzt noch ein ganz liebes Danke an meine beiden einzigen Reviewer: vava und Lady-Claw ihr seid toll

ooOoo

Kapitel 7

Gelangweilt saß Harry beim Abendessen und stocherte in seinem essen herum. Die Plätze um ihn herum waren frei, denn inzwischen traute sich niemand mehr in seine Nähe, da keiner wusste, wie er reagieren würde.

Der Gryffindor sah sich um, guckte, ob er Draco fand, da er sich wunderte, dass dieser nicht wie die letzten Male auch, bei ihm saß. Harry überlegte, ob der andere vielleicht wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war und bei seinen Slytherinfreunden saß. Er zuckte die Schultern, ihm sollte es Recht sein, ein Problem weniger.

Harrys Illusion von einem malfoyfreiem Leben wurde just in dem Moment beendet, als er sich mit ihr abgefunden hatte. Malfoy lies sich vergnügt neben ihm nieder und schaufelte sich sogleich Essen auf seinen Teller.

„Malfoy, vergiss, was ich heute zu Dean und Seamus gesagt habe", sagte der Schwarzhaarige missgelaunt, „Verschwinde, das ist verdammt noch mal der Gryffindortisch und du bist ein Slytherin. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen."

Der Blonde schluckte das Stück Fleisch, welches er soeben in den Mund genommen hatte, vor Schreck unzerkaut herunter. „Du willst also wirklich, dass ich gehe?"

„Sonst hätte ich es wohl nicht gesagt, oder?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Gut", der Slytherin schien beleidigt zu sein, „Dann sitz doch weiter alleine hier rum und massakrier dein Essen. Mir ist das egal." Und damit schnappte er sich seine Sachen und stolzierte zum Slytherintisch, wo er sich auf einen freien Platz sinken lies, dabei warf er Harry noch mal einen wütenden Blick zu.

Harry gratulierte sich innerlich dazu, den anderen endlich verscheucht und somit wieder seine Ruhe zu haben, als sich wieder jemand neben ihn setzte. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte zu seiner Überraschung Blaise Zabini, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Was?", fragte Harry. Was konnte der Slytherin von ihm wollen? Sie hatten bisher noch nie ein Wort gewechselt und Harry hatte eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt etwas daran zu ändern.

„Stimmt es, dass deine Animagusgestalt ein Phönix ist?", fragte er neugierig.

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Woher? Verdammt, Malfoy!", rief er aufgebracht und blickte drohend zu Slytherintisch herüber. „Wem hat er es noch erzählt?"

„Nur mir", versicherte der andere, „Glaub mir. Ich wollte von dir nur die Bestätigung, Danke", er grinste.

„Ich bring ihn um", schwor Harry, „Ich lerne den Avada Kedavra und bringe ihn um. Richte ihm das aus."

„Bin ich dein Hauself, oder was?", beschwerte sich Zabini, „Sag's ihm doch selbst." Damit stand er auf und verließ die Halle.

Harry nahm sich Zabinis Vorschlag zu Herzen und brüllte einmal laut: „Malfoy, du bist so was von tot!"

In dem Moment legte sich eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schultern und als Harry sich umdrehte sah er in das Gesicht von Ginny.

„Bist du die nächste Botin des ‚wie bringen wir Harry Potter dazu wieder normal zu werden' - Clubs, oder was?", fragte Harry.

Das Mädchen kicherte. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass so ein Club existieren würde. Aber sag das mal nicht zu laut, Hermine hat sich so was schon überlegt." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Ich bin nicht hier, damit du wieder normal wirst, oder zu dem, was die anderen als normal ansehen. Ich möchte nur dich zurück. Alle sind schon traurig, weil du sie so ausgrenzt, nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun hast. Wir vermissen dich – und ich auch. Ron ist die ganze zeit schlecht gelaunt, Neville ist wieder zu seinen früheren Schulischen Leistungen zurückgekehrt und die DA ist ohne dich auch nicht das gleiche. Ansonsten darfst du ruhig machen, was du willst, freunde dich meinetwegen mit Malfoy an, wenn es das ist, was du willst."

„Ich will mich nicht mit Malfoy anfreunden", regte Harry sich auf, „Er rennt mir dauernd hinterher."

„Schon gut, war ja nur ein Vorschlag", beschwichtige Ginny ihn.

„Ihr führt also die DA weiter?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Natürlich", Ginny war überrascht, „nur weil du uns im Stich gelassen hast, hören wir doch nicht auf zu trainieren."

„Ich hab euch nicht im Stich gelassen."

„Doch, hast du. Wir haben uns alle auf dich verlassen und im letzten Jahr hat doch alles so gut geklappt."

„Klar, deswegen sind wir ja auch alle schwer verletzt aus der Mysteriumsabteilung gekommen, froh mit dem Gedanken überlebt zu haben. Und wir haben einen Toten zurückgelassen, falls du das vergessen hast."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Und ich weiß auch wie schlimm das für dich war, aber das alles hat nichts mit der DA zu tun. Hättest du uns nicht so gut ausgebildet, wären wir bestimmt nicht lebend herausgekommen."

Es war das erste Mal, das jemand so offen mit Harry über die Ereignisse in der Mysteriumsabteilung sprach und auch darüber, wie sehr er sich seitdem verändert hatte. Seltsamerweise war er Ginny sehr dankbar dafür.

„Hätte ich euch nicht ausgebildet, wärt ihr gar nicht erst mitgekommen", widersprach er heftig.

„Harry, versteh doch endlich, wir wären unter jeden Umständen mitgekommen. Wir sind deine Freunde, wir unterstützen dich – und wir brauchen dich", schloss sie.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Harry war misstrauisch geworden. Hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, sie wolle ihn nicht bekehren? Doch scheinbar hatte sie genau dies vor.

„Komm zurück und leite die DA", bat sie.

„Ich hab's gewusst", stieß Harry hervor. „ich dachte, das hätte ich schon klar genug ausgedrückt, Ich will die DA nicht mehr leiten, ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Warum versteht ihr das denn nicht?"

„ich versteh dich ja, aber du musst uns auch verstehen. Wir machen die DA weiter, ob mit oder ohne dich. Aber mit dir wird's leichter und effektiver. Eines Tages wirst du gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen müssen und dann wirst du dich glücklich schätzen, ausgebildete Zauberer neben dir zu haben."

„Ausgebildete Zauberer, genau! Und ihr seid nicht im Mindesten ausgebildet, noch dazu seid ihr meine Freunde. Ich werde euch nicht weiter der Gefahr durch Voldemort aussetzen. Vergiss es!" Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrieen und jeder war sichtbar zusammengefahren, als Harry den Namen Voldemort nannte, sogar die Slytherin. Doch Harry hatte keine Lust sich die Auseinandersetzung mit Ginny weiter anzutun und stürmte wortlos aus der halle. Was er nicht mitbekam war, das Malfoy ihm folgte.

Er war wütend. Auf Ginny, auf die anderen Gryffindors, auf die Welt, auf sich. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. Warum ging er nicht einfach zu Voldemort und lies sich von ihm niedermetzeln? Was hielt ihn noch am Leben?

„Harry", rief da plötzlich Malfoy und kam von hinten angerannt. „Mann hast du nen Schritt drauf", beschwerte er sich, als er zu dem Gryffindor aufschloss.

„Hab ich dir nicht ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr in meiner Nähe haben will?", fragte er harsch.

„Du sagtest, ich solle zu meinem Tisch gehen, nichts weiter", entgegnete der andere.

„Warum konntest du nicht etwas länger sauer auf mich sein?" Harry war zutiefst genervt von dem Slytherin, er wollte seine ruhe und er wollte sich nicht mehr mit dem anderen abgeben.

„Ich verzeihe schnell", versuchte Malfoy zu erklären.

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich lache", sagte Harry, „aber du erwartest doch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich dir glaube? Draco Malfoy, Prinz der beleidigten Leberwurst, soll schnell verzeihen."

„Okay, dann halt nicht."

„Und jetzt noch mal zum Mitscheiben: Verzieh dich. Komm nicht noch mal in meine Nähe. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf dich."

„Nur weil ich Blaise von deiner Animagusgestalt erzählt hab?"

„ja, genau deshalb. Ich hatte gesagt, dass du es nicht weiter erzählen sollst. Und was tust du, gehst zu dem erstbesten Slytherin und sagst es ihm. Du Arsch."

„Sorry, Harry"

„Potter", unterbrach Harry ihn wütend.

„Gut, Potter. Es tut mir Leid, echt. Aber das kann doch nicht der einzige Grund sein, weswegen du mich wegschickst, oder?"

„Ganz recht. Du hast da nämlich einen ganz entscheidenden Punkt vergessen: wir sind Feinde, Malfoy, Erzfeinde", er betonte das Wort sehr sorgfältig, „Und wir werden uns nicht anfreunden. Egal was du mir sagst, dass du etwas dagegen unternehmen willst, dass ich dir sympathisch werde, du erzählst nur Müll. Du bist nämlich gerade dabei, dich mit mir anzufreunden. Und darauf hab ich keinen bock. Verstanden?"

„Klar, Potter. Wie der große Held wünscht. Dann vergraul doch alle Menschen in deiner Umgebung, geh doch zurück zu dienen Schlammblutfreunden."

„Verwende dieses Wort nicht noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart", drohte Harry.

„Sonst was?"

„Sonst verhexe ich dich, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht."

„Oh, ich schlottere schon vor Angst. Hast du nichts Besseres auf Lager?"

„Vergiss es Malfoy. Ab jetzt werde ich dich einfach ignorieren. Machs gut."

„Schlammblut!", rief der Blonde ihm wütend hinterher, als Harry Richtung Gryffindorturm davon stürmte.

„Ich hasse ihn", rief er aufgebracht, als er vor dem Portrait der dicken Dame ankam.

„Wen hasst du, mein Junge", wollte diese auch sogleich wissen.

„Merlins Bart", sagte Harry.

„Aber der ist doch nicht so übel", entgegnete sie, als das Portrait zur Seite klappe und den Durchgang zu Gemeinschaftsraum freigab.

Harry hatte ihn noch nicht ganz betreten, als eine ziemlich betreten aussehende Ginny auf ihn zukam.

„Harry, es tut mir leid", sagte sie schüchtern, „ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Aber ich wäre doch so gern wieder mit dir befreundet, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Doch Gin, ich versteh dich und auch die anderen, aber könnt ihr nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich ein eigenständiger Mensch bin und auch mal meine Ruhe haben will?"

Sie setzten sich auf ein Sofa, im hinteren Teil des Raumes, um ungestört zu reden.

„Ich will dich ja verstehen, aber du bist so abweisend zu allen und lässt niemanden an dich heran, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„Tut mir Leid, Gin. Ich sollte wirklich wieder mehr Kontakt zu euch haben. Irgendwie vermiss ich es ja auch. Vielleicht hat Malfoy mir ja was in den Kürbissaft getan, damit ich so gemein zu euch bin", überlegte er.

„Seid ihr jetzt eigentlich befreundet oder so?"

„Malfoy und ich? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

Sie seufzte auf ob vor Erleichterung oder weil sie enttäuscht war, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

Harry erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von seiner Freundin, mit dem Vorhaben ins Bett zu gehen.

Doch wurde er von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten, als Ron vor ihn trat. „Was willst du, Ron?", fragte Harry genervt, er war wirklich müde.

„Na ja, es geht ums Quidditch. Bald fängt die Saison wieder an und wir haben eine unvollständige Mannschaft und keinen Mannschaftskapitain. Und du bist mir als einziger Ansprechpartner eingefallen."

„Oh, na ja, wie du weißt ist Gin jetzt eure Sucherin und was anderes kann ich nicht, ich gehör also nicht mehr zum Team."

„Jetzt erzähl nicht so nen Quatsch", regte sich der Rotschopf auf, „Ginny würde viel lieber Jägerin sein, dass hat sie mir selbst gesagt, und gegen dich kommt doch sowieso keiner an."

„Gut, ich kann meinetwegen wieder Sucher sein", sagte Harry gelangweilt und versuchte seine Freude darüber, endlich wieder Quidditch spielen zu können, nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen. „Sonst noch was?"

„Ja, wir brauchen noch zwei neue Jäger und wollen wir unsere Treiber behalten?"

Harry überlegte. Er dachte über die komplette Mannschaftsaufstellung nach. Ron als Hüter war ganz passabel, auch wenn er noch viel würde trainieren müssen und man musste dringen sein Ego aufpuschen, damit er sich nicht mehr so leicht fertig machen lies. Harry konnte sich Ginny sehr gut als Jägerin vorstellen, sie war schnell und geschickt.

Was die beiden Treiber anging, die sie letztes Jahr als Ersatz für Fred und George gesucht hatten, war Harry sich nicht so sicher. Die beiden waren im letzten Jahr mehr schlecht als recht durch die Spiele gekommen, doch Harry beschloss sie im Team zu behalten, wenn sie sie versprachen viel zu üben.

„Wie müssen ein Auswahlspiel für die Jäger veranstalten", wandte er sich wieder an Ron, „Kirke und Slooper können wir erstmal im Team behalten, das erste Spiel ist gegen Hufflepuff, so schlecht können die beiden gar nicht sein, dass wir gegen Hufflepuff verlieren", er grinste schief.

„Gut", sagte Ron und drehte sich dann zu den anderen Hausmitgliedern um. „Hört mal alle zu", rief er, „wir werden zwar noch einen Aushang machen, aber am Wochenende findet ein Auswahlspiel für die neuen Jäger statt. Jeder der sich melden will, kommt bitte am Samstag zum Spielfeld. Die Uhrzeit wird noch bekannt gegeben." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Was ich noch sagen wollte: begrüßt mit mir Harry Potter, den neuen Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor."

Harrys Kopf schoss herum und er sah den Rotschopf aus gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. „Das habe ich nie gesagt", zischte er ihm zu und etwas lauter, „Das muss Professor McGonnogal entscheiden, freut euch also nicht zu früh."

„Aber warum solltest du nicht Kapitän werde", mischte sich nun Ginny ein, „du bist bisher am längsten im Team, außerdem bist du der beste Spieler."

Missmutig zuckte Harry die Schultern. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal. Dann war er halt Mannschaftskapitän. Hatte er wenigstens was zu tun, außer dauernd zu lernen.

„Okay, ich mach's", sagte er leise. Jubelnd fiel Ginny ihm um den Hals. Er schob sie sanft von sich. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich will schlafen."

ooOoo

A/N: was mir grad noch so einfällt (so ganz nebenbei ) habt ihr ein schönes Ostern gehabt? Ich hasse Feiertage resigniert aufseufz diese ganzen Familienessen… das ganze ‚oh, Oma, natürlich freue ich mich über den Schokohasen' der mich gleich wieder zunehmen lässt _grmbl _aber ansonsten wars toll -


End file.
